lyricalfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicki Minaj - Anaconda
My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish Now that's real, real, real Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck him in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's Real country-ass nigga, let me play with his rifle Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil Now that bang, bang, bang I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine He toss my salad like his name Romaine And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck him in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills, and he telling me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal He say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back (Oh my God, look at her butt) My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't Don't want none unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt Yeah, he love this fat ass, hahaha! Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club? Fuck the skinny bitches! Fuck the skinny bitches in the club! I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the muthafuckin' club Fuck you if you skinny bitches, what?! Kyuh Haha, haha I got a big fat ass (ass, ass, ass) Come on! Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj